Toy helicopters, just like real helicopters, get lift from a rotor, spinning in a horizontal plane above the helicopter's main body. However, the spinning of the rotor causes torque to be applied on the helicopter, which makes it very difficult to maintain the helicopter in a forward-facing position.
Some helicopters solve this problem by having two coaxial rotors, each spinning in a direction opposite that of the other. As each of the two rotors creates a torque which counteract each other, the helicopter remains stable.
Another way to counteract the torque produced by the rotor is to add a tail rotor, which spins in a vertical plane. The force produced by such a tail rotor is designed to be in an opposite direction to the torque produced by the horizontal rotor, such that the helicopter remains stable.
However, as will be appreciated by people skilled in the art, the above solution requires that the rotors be precisely calibrated, since if too much or too little power is given to one of the rotors, the helicopter will be difficult to maneuver. In toy helicopters, this particularly creates problems in two situations: (1) when the helicopter's battery loses power, and (2) when the power to the rotor is increased or decreased suddenly.
Therefore, the present device and method provide a solution to the above problem. Specifically, the present device and method use software to ensure the amount of power provided to a second rotor is calibrated precisely to counteract the torque created by a first rotor.
There is further provided a device and method to precisely set the speed of a rotor according to a throttle position.
There is further provided a device and method to steer a toy helicopter by adjusting the power level of a first rotor and a second rotor.